


Xean, Princess of Warriors

by daviderl



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviderl/pseuds/daviderl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a cave at the foot of Mt. Olympus a leather pouch was found filled with parchment pages that describe the exploits of a warrior woman called Xean, as told to her slave, scribe and lover, Gabrela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

 

**Xean, Princess of Warriors**

**Introduction**

In June of 1990 in a small cave at the foot of Mt. Olympus, in Greece, a party of geologists found an old leather pouch buried approximately a meter and a half below the existing floor of the cave. The pouch, about a half-meter square was made of horse leather.

The pouch was filled with pieces of parchment, of which there were about twenty, which were of various qualities. The top most pieces were of a good quality lambskin, but toward the bottom the quality was not as good. Ironically, the better quality parchment pages actually suffered more damage than the thicker, poorer quality ones.

We have radiocarbon dated the pouch and the pieces of parchment, and they date from approximately 10 B.C. to 10 A.D.

The translation proved very difficult because of the extensive deterioration. In fact, that we were able to transcribe as much of the writings as we did was just short of miraculous. Many of the pieces had been pressed together so tightly for so long that it took months, sometimes to separate the few pages we were able to, without destroying the text in the process.

Rather than present here, all the sentence fragments and isolated words we translated, we have included only the passages that seem to be connected, although many of them are only a few sentences long with no connection. These disconnected sentences and paragraphs are separated by double spacing and dashes ( ---- ).

There are only two locations named that can be documented with certainty. The first is Thrace, which is presently part of the Balkan Peninsula shared by Greece, Turkey and Bulgaria. The other is Mount Olympus, located in northern Greece.

The only name we can identify is that of Ares, the Greek god of war. There may be a connection, since the worship of Ares is believed to have started in Thrace. There are other names mentioned, but they are not what would be considered as "classic Greek" names. But this may be due to influences from travelers and settlers from throughout the Mediterranean area.

The translation of the legible pages turned out to be the exploits of a woman warlord named Xean. Soldiers being led by women in ancient Greece is virtually unheard of. The spelling of her name comes from a direct substitute of Greek letters to English.

The text consists of the life and adventures of Xean, who dictated them to her slave/scribe Gabrela. There are also the memoirs of the scribe herself. In some instances, there are conflicting versions. The ones Xean told to Gabrela, and the ones Gabrela has written from her point of view.

We have debated whose version is the more accurate. I, personally believe the ones told by Gabrela to be more truthful, since she was not writing to proclaim her greatness for future generations. So here are the two accounts, as best as we are able to present them. You can make up your own mind which one may be the more factual.


	2. The Exploits of Xean, Princess of Warriors

 

  
**The Exploits of Xean, Princess of Warriors**   
**Part 1**

Now understand all who look upon these parchments of the wonders and glory of Xean, the Princess of Warriors. And you will tremble and know amazement.

My life began on a small farm near the village of [[ _parchment damaged and name of village unreadable_ ]] located in Thrace. The farm was abandoned after many attacks by raiders in search of food and horses and cattle. My two brothers were killed defending our home. My mother and father left the farm to live in the village. But I traveled to the west.

In time I took a husband, Boras. He said he loved me, yet took pleasures with the harlots he found in taverns of the villages we passed through. And he laughed at my anger.

So came the time I wearied of his debauchery, and in a rage I used his own sword against him and killed him. To avoid being imprisoned or beheaded for my crime, I stole a horse and went even farther west. And came to Mt. Olympus and climbed it to the home of the gods. First I saw Ares, God of War. And he fell in love with me and begged me to stay and become his Princess. And I said, Why can I not be your Queen? And he said Hera would not allow it, for she is the Queen of the Gods, standing next to Zeus, who is the King.

And so for a time I stayed. But after many changes of the moon I grew tired of his jealously, for my favors were greatly desired by the gods and demigods, such was my beauty. And I said I desired to leave. Again, he begged me to remain, but I could not. And I lied to him and said I would return one day if I had but an army of fearless Warriors to lead into battle to honor the God of War.

And he gave me ten Warriors and bade them to address me as My Princess. But I was not happy and said to Ares, 'Why do you only give me ten?' And he said that I was to carry the banner of Ares, and soon many would desire to join with me and I would have a great army.

So I left Mt. Olympus and with my army did travel across all of Greece and became feared and strong men trembled at the sound of my name. And women hid from my Warriors because they were strong with virility.

\----

Many villages did burn at my command, and many foolish men and women died for they thought to fight against me. And from one such village came the woman Kallos who dared to challenge me, saying,' You have burned my village. And my father and my mother were burned to ashes as I watched. And now I will kill you.'

Kallos drew her sword to strike me and I told my Warriors to stand aside, for I was bored and welcomed the challenge. But Kallos was no match for me. And many times I cut her and yet she would not surrender. And she said to me, 'I will fight you until one of us is dead.' But as she spoke I did hit Kallos above the ear with the flat of my sword and she fell unconscious.

I instructed guards to bind her and treat her wounds. And when she awoke the next day, I offered her to ride at my side for she was a valiant opponent. And still she swore to take my life.

So for five days did she remain bound with neither food nor drink. And on the sixth day she swore her life to me. And I said, 'You shall be my Number Two. But hear me, do not cross nor threaten me again, or you will surely die.'

And she knelt before me and kissed my feet and kissed my hands. And she said, 'By the gods, I make this pledge of allegiance to you for all eternity. But only if you should make one promise to me - that you would no more burn villages and its people.' And I agreed. It was a simple request.

Kallos rode at my side for more than two years. And she confided to me that with every lover I chose from my Warriors, she anticipated that I would select a new Number Two. And I told her that I used the men for my own pleasures, as Boras used the village wenches found in the taverns for his.

\----

It was as Ares had promised. There was neither warlord nor army that could stand against my Warriors. On many occasions did we ambush legions of soldiers of Rome. For they had good weapons and horses and food. Many times did we defeat soldiers sent against us. And with every battle we left no soldiers alive save one to warn of the perils of waging war against Xean.


	3. Part 2

**Part 2**

One day I and my Warriors did come to a village to take food and clothing. But got little because it was too soon before the harvest. And in this village was woman-child named Gabrela who begged to come, but I had no use of her.

But she followed and again pleaded with me saying she knew letters and numbers and would be my slave. And I thought I would have a scribe to write of my many victories in battle. So she sat beside me at the end of the day and I would tell her of my great deeds.

But Kallos became jealous again, and often would lash out at Gabrela. But she was a slave, and slaves were to be beaten. Often Gabrela whispered to me with sweet words and in time gained my favor.

Many evenings after a day of battle she would bring strong wine to me. And then she would fill my bath and remove my armor and leather garments and would wash the dirt and blood and pain from my body. She would share my bath saying she could better cleanse me.

And when I was sleeping on my furs she would silently lie beside me, then caress me at my crotch and arouse me until I yielded to her stimulation.

\----

Then came the time when Gabrela craved a child. And she begged me to have Peridus, a man of her village brought to our camp so they would wed and so impregnate her. And I did as she asked for she was much in my favor.

But on the next day Kallos did put him to death for she hated Gabrela and loathed to see her content with a husband. And Gabrela was filled with hate and rage and begged me to chase after Kallos to take revenge. As I rode in pursuit the horse of Kallos stumbled and Kallos fell into a pit of quicksand and drowned though I tried to pull her free.

And as Gabrela grieved for eight days for her dead husband, I used Calais for my nightly pleasures, and so named him Number Two for he also was a strong and brave Warrior and knew much about making war.

But Peridus did not die to no purpose, for Gabrela was with child. And she was full of joy, and said that her child was my child and together we would raise a son to one day lead the Warriors to greater glory.

But her babe was not a son, and I took the female infant for I feared Gabrela would not desire to rear a daughter and might do harm to her. Such was her distress that she could not name the child. So in my charity I gave her the name Heope, that came to me in a dream of good fortune.

\----

And the child Heope did grow strong with my love and compassion.

\----

But I detected no unrest among my Warriors even though Gabrela was demanding for her child. And Calais did warn me of ill feelings, but I did not heed.

 

_[[This apparently ends the chronicles of Xean. More than half of the pieces of parchment were stuck together or were illegible and we were unable to decipher them.]]_


	4. The Writings of Gabrela

  
**The Writings of Gabrela**   
**Part 1**   


Even as I write these words, I fear my Death may come as the result. For surely wrong eyes will see them. I can only hope that when Death comes, he will be swift and sure. I do not think I would die well. I do not suffer pain easily. Even my moon-time cramps caused me great agony.

As I write words for my Mistress, I must for myself also. I write the words she says, yet I know at times they are untrue. But I dare not call her on these falsities, for I know they are due to the overzealousness of her recitation of her exploits.

My Mistress desires that her deeds and actions shall be recalled by children and grandchildren and grandchildren yet unborn for a thousand generations. So she tells me, 'Write my Acts and Achievements. Write as I say, and all the world shall know the Deeds and Attainments of Xean, Princess of Warriors.'

I do love my Mistress, although there was a time when I did not. As reward for my loyalty, she has treated me less as a slave and more as a confidant, and more, as our years together are passing. Yet, I cannot in good faith, allow these untruths go unchallenged. I shall, therefore, set down my own thoughts and my own truths. And to begin, it shall be at the time my Mistress came to our village on the day I was promised in marriage.

My life as a child was neither more nor less as the lives of other children of my village, but for one exception. I had only one younger sister, Illa. And no brothers. All families, save mine, had brothers and sisters, and were counted at three or four, and often more. For such reason, my Father labored under great stress to provide the food and other necessities so that we might have a good life.

\----

I cried the times I heard my Father chide my Mother at her failure to give him sons. Although he professed his love for my sister and me, I felt myself to be a burden to my Father. As the oldest, I tried to do a man's work, but I had neither the size nor strength. After several times I was injured, and was told never again to leave the woman's work I was designed to do.

When my father saw that no sons were to be born, Illa and I were taught to read and write in hopes that when we were of wedding age, our worth to our future husbands would increase, and a more generous allowance for our betrothal would be forthcoming.

\-----

It was on the day I was promised to Peridus, a man of our village, that Xean entered my life. She, and her army of mercenaries. Warriors, she called them, and they called her 'My Princess.' And she said, 'Give us food and water and clothing and we will not torch the houses and the barns and the fields.'  As little as we had, for the Harvest was yet two moon cycles from ripe, we offered all we could spare. But it was not enough, and they took all we had, and destroyed much looking for more.

And Xean looked us over, for she knew of slavers who would pay well for young, strong workers. But she had a second, a woman called Kallos, who told her of the hardship and the drain on food to transport slaves to the coast where the slavers' ships waited. And Xean said, 'We will take no slaves from this village this day.'

But I did not want to wed Peridus, a slow and dull man, and I ran to Xean and told her, 'Take me. I can do hard labor and do not eat much.' And Kallos kicked me down and said let us leave this village.

I now had no choice; I could not stay for I had shamed my Father and insulted Peridus and his family. So I sneaked away in the night. And I was in tears, and also Illa, who I had awakened at my leaving. Having no horse, I could only travel afoot. Yet the trail was easy to follow. In three days I found the camp of Xean, and entered under guard, for there were many. And again I said to Xean, 'Take me. I can do much for you.'

And Xean laughed and said, 'What can a child do for me? ' And I said, 'I am of 17 years. And I can cook and mend and chop firewood. ' And Xean grew bored and said, 'You are of no use. I have others to cook for me.'

In desperation I said, 'I can scribe numbers and words and can make messages. ' And Xean said, 'Guard, give her food and water and a place to sleep. Bring her to me at the dawn. '

And to me, Xean said, 'I may have use of you after all.'

I was brought to her tent at dawn, but Kallos saw me and said, 'Put her to the sword.' But Xean said, 'No. I think I have need of a slave who can scribe.'

And so began my life of journeys with Xean.

I gave her no reason to beat me, as I do not suffer pain, as I have already stated. But I learned quickly to stay away from Kallos. She passed no opportunity to kick or strike me. Only if I was near Xean or out of her sight was I safe from her wrath.

\----

One time, when I thought she was mellow, I asked what I had done to turn her against me. And she grabbed my hair and breathed in my face and said, 'You are weak and soft and worthless. You think you will gather favor of Xean with your writings and your kind words. But do not forget that I am her Second. And when I am First, you will BE put to death.'

I could not understand why Xean allowed Kallos to be her Number Two. Kallos was cruel and merciless and spiteful. And she said mean and disrespectful things to Xean in front of her Warriors. Yet Xean did not put her out.

I discovered the truth the night Xean sent away Kallos and ten men to look for villages with food and spoils. The day had been dry and dusty and Xean instructed me to fill her bath with hot water. As she soaked in the bath she drank several skins of wine. And she became relaxed and talked to me. And I asked, 'Why is Kallos allowed to speak as she does to Xean?'

Xean became brooding, then said, 'There was a time I burned villages that opposed me. Kallos lived in one such village. And her mother and father were burned. And Kallos came after me to kill me, but I defeated her. Yet her warrior spirit I could not kill, so I made a pact with her. She would be my Second. And on the day I cross over, she would be leader.'

And I said, 'She has spoken of that day. And I will die at her hand.' And Xean looked angry and said, 'She should not talk of my death, nor of yours. I think no more do I trust Kallos. Together we will watch her. You will be the eyes and ears behind my back.' And I said, 'Yes My Mistress, my life is yours. '

And she laughed and pulled me into her bath with her. And gave me wine. And she said, 'Your body is mine, also. ' And so I slept in the furs of Xean from that night.

\----

In three days Kallos did return with news for Xean. And Kallos directed that I should leave Xean's tent. And Xean spoke that my place as scribe was at her side at all times. And Kallos showed much anger in her face, yet did not speak it. And her hatred for me grew with each day that passed. And my fear of her grew also.


	5. Part 2

**Part 2**

But now I must relate an account that is certainly untrue, and causes me to question the sanity of my Mistress. I must describe that she has, on many occasions, to tell me of her conversations with Ares, God of War.

I remember on one time she said to me, 'Gabrela, I wish that you meet Ares. ' And I saw him not. But fearing to anger my Mistress, I looked to the ground and said, ' I dare not look on such a powerful god that I may be struck dead.'

And Xean laughed and said, 'Ares will not harm anyone who has my favor, for he Loves me, and would not see me distressed.'

And I did not lift my eyes, but said, 'It is my great honor to meet the God of War.' And Xean was pleased.

\----

It was in late summer when I left my village to join my Mistress. And in the space of a year Xean and I knew each other almost as sisters. But I knew my place would ever be below hers. In the company of her Warriors, she called me Slave, and Scribe. In her tent I was Gabrela, and in her furs, she called me her Beloved.

\----

Kallos, in her hatred for me, let it falsely be known among the Warriors that Xean was to allow me to become her Number Two, and all those opposed would be put to the sword. And Kallos said Xean was becoming weak and womanly because I shared her furs.

\----

Xean had two Warriors to go to my village and bring Peridus. And she decreed that we two would be wed. And I protested that I did NOT love Peridus, but in fact, loved Xean. And Xean said it was to appease her Warriors. That they would see that when I had taken a husband to whom I was answerable, so therefore I could not be her Number Two.

So on the evening of the full moon, Peridus and I became man and wife. And the wedding night was full of pain, for he took me many times, and my screams satisfied the Warriors who listened at my cries of surrender.

And on the morning, as instructed by Xean, I did declare my undying love and satisfaction and loyalty for Peridus. And Kallos, enraged at my happiness, did drive her blade through my husband and ended my life. And even though I did not love Peridus, I had known him for all my life and was sickened and dismayed at his murder.

And Xean, on pretext of revenge, did chase after Kallos. And caught her and did throw her into a pit of quicksand. But Kallos did fight the mud for her life. And Xean struck her in the head with a tree limb and did hold her head under the mud with her foot until Kallos was drowned.

And Xean pronounced to the Warriors that her Number Two was to be Calaius, her most trusted Warrior. And that the Slave Gabrela would be honored, as that her husband died as a Warrior. And Xena did lay with Calaius for seven nights.

As is custom of my village, I did mourn over my husband for eight days.

\----

On the night I returned to the tent of Xean, I found my Mistress more welcoming and more compassionate and more caring than before or since. And my Mistress declared that she could not envision her life without me , and I loved her the more for it.

\----

After the moon turned two times, I knew I was with child. And Xean knew of it because I had neither my cramps nor use of my woman's padding. And she was not happy. She drank many skins of wine, and spoke angrily of all the men she had been with and she still had no child. And I was with only one man on one night. And I began to fear for the life of my unborn child.

But as time passed and I began to swell, Xean's actions changed. She began to stroke and kiss my belly, and talked to my child, saying how lucky he was, to be borne in the tent of Xean. I asked how she knew my child was male, and she said, 'Only a son can be borne, only a son. And we shall raise him to be a great Warrior, feared by all who hear his name.'

And again I began to fear. And I made plans to defend my child should it be female. I found nooks to hide daggers though I had never used one against another.

\----

As my time approached, again Xean drank wine. And cried the name Olan in her sleep. And one time when she was intoxicated with the wine, I asked of the name Olan. And she cried again, shedding many tears. And she told me of Olan, her own male child, who she surrendered only days after his birth.

She had murdered his father in a rage and knowing she would be hunted for her crime, she could not run nor hide carrying her son. So she bartered him for a horse and saddle that she may leave Thrace and never return.

I did not speak of it again, for even in her drunken state she swore death on me if ever I spoke the name to her.

\----

My labors began in late winter, as the sun set, and continued through the night and all the next day. And I was in great pain and surely wished to die if it would stop the agony. And when my baby was borne, it was not a son. And I looked for the anger in Xean's eyes, but she wrapped the baby in her softest furs and cuddled her and made cooing sounds.

\----

Xean did not want me to hold and love my child. And she was resentful because she had no milk, and angrily called me Wet Nurse when she gave my child to me for her milk.

\----

Xean named the child Heope. She said the name came to her in a dream, and was a good omen. And throughout the spring Heope was mothered and tended to by Xean. And only when she needed to be nursed and washed was I allowed to hold her.


	6. Part 3

**Part 3**

One day Calaius came to Xean and said she was becoming as a common village woman, and she was neglecting her Warriors for the infant. And the men tired of searching only for food. And she was no more their Princess. And Xean grew angry and challenged Calaius, but outside her tent, all the men were gathered and she could not fight them all.

We were given one horse and saddle and food and water and furs and we were told to leave this camp. And Xean said she had many enemies and without Warriors we would be tracked and killed. And Calaius said in return for the many years she had led with courage and fearlessness, he would send runners to all parts of the land saying that Xean had died in battle, her sword drenched with blood, and the bodies of her enemies lying at her feet.

And we left. I did not ride well, so we used the horse to carry our goods. And many days did we walk. We had no destination that I could tell. And soon Heope did become a burden to Xean. And she said, 'Take the child, for I cannot hunt nor ride to scout the land. '

\----

For a half year did we travel. Often we would stop at a village to work for food and clothing. And they did not know she was Xean, for Calaius did fulfill his promise, and all the land did think Xean was dead.

\----

It was in the winter that Xean did begin to think that Heope had evil in her. For three times Heope did become ill with cough and fever and loose bowels, and also Xean. And I did not. And Xean grew wary of Heope and said, 'Keep your evil child from me that she may not put her illness in me.' And I said, 'In my village all infants become ill often. She is not evil, but a normal child.'

And Xean did not believe I spoke truthfully. And in late winter again Heope became deathly ill with great fever and coughing and sneezing and runny eyes and nose and bowels. And again Xean did fall to the same illness for many weeks. And she said to me, 'Your child has evil in her heart for me. And you will put her to death, or I will slay her myself. '

And I was in great fear and did not know what to do, for I knew my child was NOT evil. And it came to me a plan. I would give my child a sleeping potion to make Xean believe I fed her poison, and when she awoke I would claim it was a sign from the gods that she was not evil and they would not let her die.

\----

In a town I sought out a healer, who said, 'I have such a potion and I will give it to you. And in exchange you will lie down and spread your legs for me that I shall have my pleasure with you. ' And I did as he directed for the protection of my child was my most in my mind.

And when it was over he did give me the potion, and I showed it to Xean saying, 'Look, here I do have a poison to kill the child you say is evil.' And I did give it, and she did fall into a deep sleep. And she did sleep for three days and three nights as the healer had said, but on the fourth day she did NOT awaken, and she was dead.

And I did go away from Xean with my child on the pretext to bury her so she could no more cast her evil ways upon Xean. And when she was in the ground then I did rage and cry and curse the name of the healer. And flogged myself with a Willow branch until my back and shoulders did run with blood. And I cried until I slept upon the grave of my daughter, whom I did love, and whom I did murder.

For many days I was filled with remorse and sorrow and anger. And Xean could not understand my pain and suffering. But I dare not mention the name of Olan to remind her of her past loss.

\----

And still did I carry the leather pouch with the parchment pieces with the writings Xean had dictated to me. And also the pieces with my own truths written out. And on the day we were turned out by Calaius she did say to write no more for her story was ended.

And when she did see me writing my own truths, she grabbed my hair and said, 'You write when I said no more. ' And I answered saying, 'The story of the evil child Heope is to be a warning to all who possess such an abomination.'

And Xean said, 'Yes, you are of good judgment that others shall be advised and counseled. You will continue.'

And then when I had stopped my writing, Xean did say, 'Take out the first and read it to me that I may recall my Deeds. ' And throughout the night I did read to her the many pieces of parchment. And she was pleased at her glory and excellence.


	7. Part 4

**Part 4**

It has now been many years that I have not written, for the times grew hard. Roman legions were throughout the land and Xean said that we should hide in the forests and hills from them lest they discover she is Xean the Princess of Warriors. For she did make war upon the Romans as she did helpless villages.

\----

The winters grew colder and food scarce. And so came the time that my Mistress had no choice but to slay our horse so that we would have food to eat. As she cut the meat into strips it did freeze and so we did eat more than roots into early spring of one year.

\----

Spring and summer were no easier, because of the illnesses of Xean. Many times did she curse the name of Heope saying, 'Your evil child has left an evil spirit within my body that causes me much suffering and pain. Why has she left her hated mark against me, for I loved her and held her and protected her?'  But I had no answer.

\----

To pass the cold nights many times did she say to read her exploits. I feared she may wish to learn to read them for herself, and discover my own parchments, so when I read of her, I did with much animation and excitement and she was greatly delighted.

\----

My Mistress, Xean has died. For more than a year did she suffer from bloody coughs and fever and her furs would be soaked with her sweat by morning. But I was no hunter and could only catch fish or dig roots, and she did lose much weight and grew weak. And she would not let me seek medicines for her cough and fever. For as the years passed, her fear of assassination grew. And we would hide from all who passed.

As her periods of illness increased so increased her insanity. More times did she converse with Ares God of War than did she to me. And I cried to see her so.

\----

Death came in the night, for I found her cold and stiff one spring morning. And I cried as I did at the death of my daughter. And for three days I knelt at her side until hunger and thirst caused me to prepare her body for burial for I could not bear to see her devoured by flame. And I found a shallow cave and laid her on her furs and covered her with flowers and leaves and found stones and rocks to hide the entrance of the cave, and to protect her body from animals.

\----

How long I have wandered I have no way of telling. I do not remember how I arrived at this place, but I believe I am at Mount Olympus. It is here I shall conceal this leather pouch with the parchment pieces.

I feel pain that no one will read of the glory of my Mistress. I know of no one who will treasure these parchments as I do. Yet I cannot bring myself to destroy them. I pray that if I bury them at the foot of the gods, then perhaps they may find them and read them and know of Xean, Princess of Warriors.

As for myself, I know not. I thought to return to my village, but it is many months of travel and I am alone with little but a single fur to sleep under and a water skin.

Xean has taught me where to find nuts and berries and other foods the land provides but I am tired and have no desire to start such a journey for it is early autumn and the winters are cold and hard.

I think I shall die soon, and these may be the last words I write. And when Death comes for me, I also pray to the gods that I am sleeping and feel no pain, as I hope it was for my Mistress.


	8. One Final Note

 

**One Final Note**

 

   As to what eventually happened to Gabrela, there is no record. The last thing she wrote, on the last page of parchment, was what you have just read.

    We spent almost three months researching various archives in Greece, Bulgaria, Turkey and Rome, and on the Internet, trying to find any information concerning Xean, Gabrela, Kallos, Boras or Calais.  We found nothing relative to the aforementioned names.

   In the first account, Xean, as dictated to Gabrela, says she and her army traveled across all of Greece. But if she had swathed such a path, there would have been written records of her somewhere else, but the sole description of her and her army is in the pouch found near Mt. Olympus. Therefore, I believe her so called "reign of terror" probably was local, and covered no more than five or six hundred, or so, square kilometers, and probably lasted only a few years.

    Until the technology is developed to allow us to separate and decipher the remaining pages within the pouch, it and its contents have been sealed in an airtight stainless steel container filled with nitrogen, to prevent further deterioration.

   Perhaps someday we shall finally know the entire story of Xean, Princess of Warriors, and of her loyal friend, lover, and scribe, Gabrela.

 

 

**The End**

 


End file.
